Small Things Can Lead to Big Ideas
by Secretly.I.am.Number.Nine
Summary: Drabbles! This is my series of drabbles based off of the Lorien Legacies series. The point in time of these drabbles does take place after The Fall of Five, so you've been warned for spoilers. Enjoy!
1. Love Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorien Legacies**

****Hey, guys. This is my first attempt at a drabble, so I hope you enjoy! **

Drabble 1 - Love Problems

Six

Love is what I don't want in my way, but at the same time, I want it there to give me something else to fight for.

Nine is great, he is just like me. We both are excellent warriors, and we love having a challenge.

John is a miracle. He is sweet, kind, and a natural leader.

Sam is a cool guy, and I like him a lot. He is smart and very kind to the ladies of the group.

Love is making me crazy, there's too many choices.

Love is a problem. I think I should settle on that.

****So, how was it? 100 words to make a thought is fun :D Anyway, my posting schedule isn't made for this yet, but maybe expect 4-5 times a week? Please feel free to review!**

**-Chase**


	2. Guilt

****Hope you enjoy the second drabble installment!**

Drabble 2 - Guilt

Nine

Since the Everglades, all I've felt is guilt. It hurts inside, like boiling water hitting the skin, but it only comes in bursts.

If I had just stayed quiet then Five would have never tried to kill me, and then Eight would be sitting next to me, laughing and telling jokes.

The worst part is Marina. She hasn't spoken to me, or anyone really, for two days now. I have hurt her bad, I lead to the killing of her crush.

What I feel inside is guilt, guilt for being the blabbermouth asshole that I am. I am sorry, Eight.

****And that is the second installment of my drabble series! How should I post these, once a day? Every other day? Please let me know.**

**-Chase**


	3. Fatigue

****Hey, guys! Drabble number three is here!**

Drabble 3 - Fatigue

Ella

The Garde are super strong and super fit, but we are also living. We get tired too.

This morning, I found Marina with her face in a bowl of cereal. Luckily, she has her water breathing legacy.

The other day, I found Nine laying waist up shirtless on the bed with his knees on the ground in his room.

I found John sleeping face first on the roof with a bowl of soup next to him. Sarah is taking his picture, a force of old habit.

We are special, but just because we have powers, doesn't mean we aren't fatigued.

****I hope you enjoyed this drabble! I tried to bring in a bit of comedy today. Please feel free to review!**

**-Chase**


	4. Bonds

****Hey, guys! Here's another drabble installment!**

Drabble 4 - Bonds

Henri

Being a Cepan is more than just being a mentor, it's also like being an older sibling.

I was given John when he was only five years of age. He was rambunctious and loved to play. His favorite toy was a little lamb named Baa.

As he grew up, our relationship became stronger. I started as a friend, but now I'm a brother. I treated John as a younger sibling, both protecting and making fun of him.

Laying here in the field in my final breaths, John kneeling beside me, I feel our loving connection.

Our bond will never break.

****Hope you guys enjoyed! Henri was one of my favorite characters so I of course had to have him in a drabble. Thanks for all the kind reviews!**

**-Chase**


	5. Training

****Here is the fifth drabble!**

Drabble 5 - Training

Marina

As the only Garde left and awaiting a major fight to save our species, we need to train.

"You need to be quick to be a winner!" Nine says with a smirk, having pinned me down.

I shove him off, jump to my feet, roundhouse kick him in the side, and then punch him in the jaw. He goes staggering backward. I then charge forward with a hand in front of me and launch him into the side wall. I pin him down this time.

"That fast enough for you?" I tease.

I am better trained than they all think.

****Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!**

**-Chase**


	6. Time

****Hey, guys! Drabble 6 is here! **

Drabble 6 - Time

John

It feels like yesterday I was in my crib, my parents feeding me food.

It feels like yesterday I was on the ship, playing with the other tiny Garde.

It feels like yesterday I was watching the three scars form on my ankle, symbolizing my days closer to possible death.

It seems like yesterday I was training in my backyard in Paradise with Henri and Sam.

It feels like yesterday I met Six and disbanded the charm.

It feels like yesterday I had all of the live Garde together, in one room.

In this war, time doesn't seem to exist.

****Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to review...**

**-Chase**


	7. Betrayal

****Hey, guys! Sorry for the longer wait, I had a trip for curling in Connecticut all weekend. Well, here's drabble 7!**

Drabble 7 - Betrayal

Eight

Marina and I were standing strong, looking straight into the eyes of our friend. No, wait. He was our enemy. Wait, what really was he?

The elders chose us to save our kind, to bring life back to the planet that has lost it. They set us on an impossible yet truly doable mission, and every one of us is ready. Except him.

He's a sneaky, chubby, and totally immature little crack-head, and I will stop at nothing to get my revenge.

And to top it off, he killed me.

I am Number Eight, and I have been betrayed.

****So, I hope that was worth the wait! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and feel free to leave more!**

**-Chase**


	8. The Touch

****Hey, guys! Drabble 8 here. My last few stories and drabbles have been sad, so I'll try to cheer it up a little. Hope you enjoy and please review! **

Drabble 8 - The Touch

Nine

Johnny-boy and I are at the local pizza shop in Chicago. I notice some cute girls across the store from us.

"I'm gonna go get my new date." I say smoothly to John, who roles his eyes.

I get up and walk over to the girls. They see me coming and share happy glances. Then, the worst happens.

I see a pretty girl, so I'm in a daze, and I don't notice the step-up in the middle of the floor. I trip and go head first into a pizza being carried past me, face-planting into the pizza on the ground.

The girls start to giggle, and I turn back to Johnny in embarrassment. He is laughing hysterically.

I guess I've lost my touch after these past few weeks.

****So I hope this was a happier mood than the other ones! Till next time,**

**-Chase**


	9. Shopping

****Hey, guys! Drabble 9 is here and ready to read!**

Drabble 9 - Shopping

Six

Marina decided that she, Ella and I needed a trip to the mall. Like I need hot clothes and makeup in the middle of a war.

I decided to go anyway.

The mall is huge, larger than anything I've ever seen, which is a lot.

We run into some store called _Macy's_ and try on all the makeup samples.

Ella goes all out with eyeshadow and lipstick.

We reach a store called Hollister and buy multiple outfits.

After we leave, I look down at the many bags we have.

"Did we seriously just do that?" I ask with a smile.


	10. Jealousy

****Hey, guys! Drabble 10 is here! I'm planning to attempt the 100-drabble challenge, so lets see how this goes :D**

Drabble 10 - Jealousy

Ella

It's training day, and all the Garde are excited to show off their well-practiced skills.

Nine is pacing around on the ceiling while swinging his pipe around him.

John is holding a fireball in his hand, and is in deep conversation with BK.

Six is messing with the weather outside.

Marina is freezing and unfreezing glasses of water.

Eight is teleporting around the room, and each time he reappears he's a different creature.

Five is flying around the room with metal skin.

All I have is telepathy, and even though it's cool and useful, I'm still a little jealous.

****Hope you guys enjoyed! I love writing these little guys.**

**-Chase**


	11. Turtle

****Hey, guys! Drabble 11 for your entertainment! Shout-out to ZazzyZ for the idea, he's awesome :D**

Drabble 11 - Turtle

Marina

Nine said, and I quote, "You have two hours, tops."

Eight and I decided that's enough time to go shopping.

We head to the local strip mall in Chicago, and come across a pet store. We head inside to find a creature that I've absolutely fallen in love with.

With his tiny green shell, red under-eyes, and yellow leg and tail highlights, I decided I absolutely need a turtle.

I beg and beg for Eight to let me borrow money, and five minutes later we walk out of the store with an aqua terrarium.

I love shopping with Eight.

****Hope you guys enjoyed! It was fun to write :D**


	12. Panic

****Hey, guys! Drabble 12 time! I uploaded this one sooner because I had like no uploads for two nights in a row...**

Drabble 12 - Panic

Henri

The war that has been prophesied for eons has finally come true, the time for the nine has come.

The nine Garde have been assembled alongside their Cepans; every Cepan is looking around nervously.

Then we are running, a piken on our tails. A young Garde jumps in behind us and flashes blue energy at the beast. She turns to me.

"Go!"

To this day I have never forgotten the young, brave woman's words.

We continue to run to the ship where we greet a tall, slender man in a silver robe.

He numbers each Garde, one by one.

We are now all on the ship, and I turn around to close the door.

"I wish you luck." The man says as the door closes, starting a whole new Era in Loric history.

****I hope this was a good one! I wanted to make Henri have an important role in escaping Lorien :D. Please review, it helps a lot! **


	13. Hot Cheetos

****Hey, guys! Drabble 13 is here! This is another suggestion from ZazzyZ. Feel free to leave suggestions in the reviews or by PMing me! Hope you enjoy!**

Drabble 13 - Hot Cheetos

Nine

Recently, I've been having a problem.

Have you ever watched those shows about people who are obsessed over something? Like, some are addicted to coffee, and some obsess over matching colors?

Well, I can relate.

I went to the store with Six the other day, and I saw this new snack. It looked interesting, and I do like spicy foods, so I decided to buy it.

The second I tasted it, I knew I fell in love. I've been back to the store multiple times a day for them.

Believe it or not, I think I'm addicted to hot cheetos.

****I hope you guys enjoyed! Like I told Zazzy, I can literally make anything work. Feel free to suggest! **


	14. Cepan

****Hey, guys! Please check out my collab story with IwishIcouldbeNumberFive called Loss, Love, Laughter, Life. We are working hard to make it happen, so please go and support it! Anyway, on with the drabble!**

Drabble 14 - Cepan

Conrad

I love Maggie to the depths of my heart.

Ever since we left Lorien, she has become like my own little daughter.

Her curly, red hair and her round glasses show off her great personality.

This was all ruined because I wanted to get her favorite potato chips.

"Nine, now eight, are the rest of you out there?"

Those are the deathly words that still haunt me today.

They found her, my precious Maggie is dead. I still grieve today.

But there are two jobs for the Cepan, protect their Garde, and keep Lorien safe.

It's time to start being the best Cepan.

****Well, this one was a little more deep and personal, but I hope you enjoyed! Please review and check out my collab story!**


	15. Why

****Hey, guys! Drabble 15 is here! I hope you enjoy!**

Drabble 15 - Why

Marina

Why did I get chosen to be one of the resurrected Elders?

Why did I get chosen to be Number Seven?

Why did Adelina become my Cepan?

Why did Adelina give up?

Why did I not train myself?

Why did I not save Héctor?

Why did I naturally take Ella under my wing?

Why did Ella come to the convent?

Why did I not look for my chest earlier?

Why did the Mogs not attack me right away?

Why did Six come to save me?

Why have I been so lucky?

Why am I one of the strongest Garde?

Why can't I get any of these questions answered...

****So I tried to make this drabble a little different. I hope you all still like it!**

**Please review, it helps a lot!**


	16. Comfort

****Hey, guys! This time is another requested drabble! It was made by PD106 (who is a guest) and the request was to make a drabble about the good Five did. I hope this is what he meant! Please enjoy!**

Drabble 16 - Comfort

Five

I am in the room the others assigned to me. There is a small storm outside, and I hear the wind rushing by the windows. I change into some pajamas somebody, probably Marina, laid out for me, and then I sit down in the bed.

There is a knock on the door.

"Uh, come in?" I say questioningly.

It is Ella.

"Hi, Five." She says, and joins me on the bed, much to my surprise.

"What's up?" I ask, still weirded out.

"I just want you to know that I think you're awesome. Nine doesn't show it, but I'm pretty sure he does too. The others aren't very good with emotions, but you have to pay attention to the special things they do to know their true opinions." Ella explains. "Like, sometimes I wonder if they even like me, or _need_ me." She finishes.

"Of course they need you, Ella. They love you to the bottom of their hearts. Like you just said, don't pay attention to what they say, only what they show." I comfort.

"Okay. Thank you, Five!" Ella says happily and skips out of the room.

I sigh. I hate comforting people.

****So, I hope that is what you meant, PD106! If it isn't, feel free to tell me and I can always write another, there needs to be 100 of these things anyway! Please review and have an awesome day!**


	17. Floating Goats

****Hey, guys! Drabble 17 is here, and this time it should be a little interesting... Another request from ZazzyZ, lets see how this goes :D**

Drabble 17 - Floating Goats

Marina

Around me, everything is a wonderland.

The grass is multicolored, the sky is bright purple, and the trees are either orange or dark blue depending on what direction you are facing.

I see oceans of green waves and lime colored fish; the whales and dolphins a magnificent maroon.

The cows are magenta with brown polka dots, the pigs now bright red, and the goats, while they are still white, they float.

They are floating goats.

"Marina, snap out of it!"

I whip upwards to see Eight leaning against the side of the bed.

Sometimes I like my dream world better.

****So, I hope you enjoyed! It was fun to write. Please review, it would make my day :D**


	18. Vertigo

****Hey, guys! Drabble 18 time! This one is a request from both destinybroughtme and Kiwi Bird. I hope you enjoy!**

Drabble 18 - Vertigo

Six

The roof has become me getaway spot in the penthouse. Being inside with everyone else can sometimes get a little overcrowded, and sometimes even awkward.

The air tonight is great; it is slightly chilly, but the Chicago sounds and lights are for some reason comforting.

Suddenly, I am grabbed from behind and am then standing on the side of the building, looking down at the street hundreds of floors beneath me.

I give a little yelp, and am then spun around to see Nine with a grimace on his face.

"Miss me?" He asks, and leans in and kisses me.

****I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	19. Coffee

****Hey, guys! Drabble 19 here! Hope you enjoy!**

Drabble 19 - Coffee

Nine

Ever since I first jogged around the lake in the morning, I've had a cup of coffee beforehand.

My favorite type is the a tall no-cream hazelnut from Starbucks.

It's flavor tastes like caramel chocolate, melted on a graham cracker and served with a roasted marshmallow. A s'more, really.

I have my routine of walking into Starbucks. They already know my name and my favorite order, so when I walk inside they yell out, "Stanley's here!", and I almost immediately receive my order.

Coffee is now part of my daily routine, I just hope it doesn't hurt my training.

****So I hope this was enjoyable! Please review and I'll try to update soon!**


	20. iPhones

****Hey, guys! Drabble 20 is here. We've come a long way so far... Lets keep it up! This one is another request from the fantastic ZazzyZ!**

Drabble 20 - iPhones

John

Six, Ella and I decided to take a stroll through the local mall to see what the humans are inventing. When we come across the Apple Store, we take a sharp left and walk inside.

The white walls, brown tables, and technological gadgets around the place makes it seem futuristic-like.

The front two tables have the newest updates for whatever their most recently released device is.

I pick up the phone and flip it around in my hand, enjoying the light weight. The color is cool, too.

"Hey, sir?" I ask. "Can you help me with purchasing this iPhone?"

****I hope you guys enjoyed! I like putting the Garde in human shoes :D Please review, I always appreciate them!**


	21. Seven (The Number)

****Hey, guys! Time for Drabble 21. A request from ZazzyZ to do the number seven!**

Drabble 21 - Seven (The Number)

Marina

7 Garde in this house.

7 times I've gone to my room.

7 items on my dresser.

7 plates on the table.

7 weeks I've been on the run.

7 years I had known Adelina.

7 days to learn to love.

7 labeled left alive.

7 is my number.

I guess the numbers do mean something.

****I hope you guys enjoyed! I put a little bit of a spin on the drabble this time... And, before someone says it, not all those facts are necessarily true. Anyway, please review as it means a lot to me!**


	22. Bed

****Hey, guys! Drabble 22 is here! Also, two things.**

**Sorry for not updating my other stories for a while, I've been very busy between sports and school and have not had time to write much.**

**Please check out my collab story called 'Loss, Love, Laughter, Life'! I promise it's good :D**

**Anyway, please enjoy this drabble!**

Drabble 22 - Blankets

Six

The air is slightly stuffy in my room tonight. The temperature is a little chilly, but it's just the perfect type of temperature. All is quiet, peaceful, serene.

All the Garde just had a marvelous dinner of turkey and mashed potatoes, made by Marina, which led us all to be tired as hell.

As I climb in to my bed, I grab my journal off the shelf and begin to write. After maybe ten minutes worth of writing, I turn off the lights and climb under the covers.

All is silent and still. The door creeks a little, but I figure it's just settling in.

Then the bed shifts a bit. Someone, or something, has climbed on to it.

"It's okay, it's just me." I hear Nine say.

"Nightmare's again?" I say jokingly.

"No, I just want to be with you."

****So I hope you enjoyed this drabble! It is another for those Nix lovers out there. As I said before, feel free to leave a request, and please review! I love to read them!**


	23. My World

****Hey, guys! This is a challenge drabble from ZazzyZ to not use the letter 'e'... Hopefully this will go well!**

Drabble 23 - My World

John

My world, all told in fibs.

My childhood, lost in war.

My thoughts, grown up from too much unmasking.

My position, slowing any assassination.

My ability, fortifying my right to walk amongst humans.

My family, all slain by an uncanny and malicious group.

My familiars, in lack of a captain.

My body, not having much to support it.

My hours, indubitably short.

My job, bring my kind back to viability.

My mark, thousands of kills on Mogadorians.

My world, an uncut and thorough confrontation.

****I hope you guys enjoyed this challenge drabble! I think it came out pretty well :D**

**Please review, I very much appreciate them!**


	24. Doctor

****Hey, guys! Drabble 24 time... This one is an idea from my friend Sam(a girl), and no, she isn't Sam Goode ;D. I hope you enjoy!**

Drabble 24 - Doctor

Eight

There is no feeling like the one you receive when a loved one is hurt.

I rush through the hospital doors, Ella and Six on my heels. We spin around to the reception desk, and they seem to know exactly where we want to go.

"Room 17A," the attendant woman tells us.

We race up the stairs to the top floor, and run down the hallway to the room.

We slow and walk through the door to see our beloved Marina on a hospital bed; an oxygen pipe attacked to her nose.

"Doctor... Help." I say with too many emotions.

****So I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, I love to read them! Also, feel free to request an idea. I am happy to do anything :)**


	25. Distance

****Hey, guys! Time for drabble 25, our first quarter marker! I hope you enjoy!**

Drabble 25 - Distance

Marina

Distance is a word of much importance.

It can mean space between some things. Like two places.

Lorien is quite a distance from Earth.

Or like two objects.

The dagger is distanced far from the gun; which do you choose to fight with?

Or it could mean the area found between two people in a relationship.

Eight and I are great together, but because of the war, has the distance between our love faded?

Distance effects people greatly.

Distance is a word of much importance, especially for me.

****So I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!**


	26. Sleepover

****Hey, guys! Drabble 26 is here. Please enjoy!**

Drabble 26 - Sleepover

Nine

It's eleven o'clock and I am finally heading back to my room. I lay down in bed, and Six quickly joins me.

"I'm glad we finally told them." She says quietly.

"Me too, now, come over here." I say as she snuggles up against me.

Our bodies touch and a warm feeling flows throughout me.

xxxxx

The sun shines through the window and on to our faces, causing us to stir.

I yawn, stretch, and sit up. Six is sprawled across the bed under the covers, her hand on my thigh.

My pants and shirt are on the ground beside the bed.

Lets just call it a dirty sleepover.

****I hope you guys enjoyed! I decided to give out some more Nix action... Is there a want for Navrina? Please review and feel free to leave requests!**


	27. Books

****Hey, guys! Drabble 27 is here, and it is a request from PD106! I hope you enjoy!**

Drabble 27 - Books

Ella

I've been needing a book for some time now, and Nine has finally agreed to take me to the library.

Now that the war is over, I need something to do to pass by time, and reading accomplishes this task.

We walk inside and I head straight for the fiction section.

As Nine is walking, he stumbles on some kids toys on the ground and goes slamming into a bookshelf.

One by one, every single bookshelf in the library falls over as if they were dominoes.

I flush red, and Nine looks around guiltily.

"Technically it was the kids fault." He blames.

****I hope you enjoyed! Just some more comically mischief by Nine :D Please review and feel free to leave requests; I'll get to them all as soon as possible!**


	28. Eyes

****Hey, guys! This time, my drabble is going to be a little different. Recently, I received an amazing review from a guest named Htenaj S about writing and how to improve. Htenaj, if you're out there, thanks so much for that review. It is going to help me a lot in the future! Anyway, Htenaj requested I try and write a drabble only focused on describing something, such as Ella's eyes, and I am going to try just that. By the way, the part about the goddamn majestic mountains of Chile made my day :D**

Drabble 28 - Eyes

Nine

Ella walks into the living room and plops down on the sofa across from me. Her eyes are squinted and wilted, the color drained slightly. Instead of the normal branches of dark brown on her iris, they are yellower-brown, the kind you see on an old sheet of parchment.

The light sweeps through the window and into the room, lighting up her eyes. The color I knew and loved is back, the sparkling joy I see in her emotion has returned with the dawn of a new day.

Ella's eyelashes are bold. They are longer than normal lashes; more the length of a thumbnail than the length of a pinky nail. Then she notices my stare, and she smiles. Her eyes, the color in them, its intensity increases to levels I have never seen before. The brown becomes darker than dried autumn leaves on the ground, yet they still manage to keep their shine.

The smile combines with the beautiful eyes to create an emotion of happiness. The branches of her iris seem to dance in the light as if they were water. Her pupil shrinking to match the sunlight intake, creating more color for emotional effect. The crinkles underneath from her smile add a sense of certainty, of wisdom, of joy.

Ella's eyes have a nature of audacity; they are able to compel even my own mind to take a break and smell the roses. To take my time and enjoy the small things. To have me lose my stress and live in a carefree world, even for just a moment. Ella's eyes are special.

They make small things seem to lead to big ideas.

****So, I hope this was enjoyable, and if Htenaj S is out there, please review and tell me if I am on the correct track! Again, please review and feel free to leave a request. Thanks!**


	29. Doctor (part 2)

****Hey, guys! Here is Drabble 29, a part two of the original drabble "Doctor", requested by the one and only IwishIcouldbeNumberFive!**

Drabble 29 - Doctor (part 2)

Eight

A middle-aged man with pepper colored hair walks in through the hospital room doorframe. His orange clipboard shines out against his white cloak and silver instruments around his neck.

"You called me?" His deep voice echoes throughout the room.

"Help her... Anything. Please!" I beg to the doctor, his eyes growing in interest.

The doctor bends down next to Marina's bed and checks on her heart rate. He moves on to grabbing her wrist and putting it in some sort of pale-green wrap. He squeezes a ball attached to the wristband by a wire, and looks at one of his many watches. Or maybe that isn't a watch, maybe it is another instrument. He takes the wristband off Marina and places it kindly on the bedside table, and he turns to me.

"There is not much I can do at this point; she is alive and healing, and all we can do is give her time." The doctor explains.

"But I don't have time!" I complain. I reach my hand into Marina's and stare at her closed eyelids, taking in every detail of the sleeping face. The way her eyelashes quiver on every breath, the way her naturally colored lips create a defined line, the way her nose sits perfectly in the middle of everything and pulls all the features together.

"Time is a miracle; you need to put your trust into it, and hope that the time also trusts you." The doctor says as he leaves the room, leaving me with the motionless beauty on the chilly autumn day.

****So I hope you guys enjoyed! There will be a part three, so no need to worry ;D. Please review ad feel free to leave a request; I always appreaciate it! **


End file.
